Reflection of Love
by Rebecca387
Summary: Rebecca can't stand the way Chris looks at Jill. Can she ever tell her friend how she really feels? YURI SHOUJOUAI rated m!


my first yuri! these two are so cute together! hope you guys enjoy ;) review and tell me what you guys think!

* * *

><p>Rebecca took a deep breath and adjusted her bangs in the bathroom mirror.<p>

Today was worse than ever, having to watch Chris all over Jill.

The young medic could help the feeling of her stomach churning with disgust. Ever since she began working as a part of S.T.A.R.S. she couldn't help but watch the older female, harboring some sort of crush on her.

Jill was perfect in every way. She had plump lips, perfectly arched eyebrows and dazzling blue eyes. At first Rebecca thought that she was just jealous of Jill's looks, but then she began noticing things about her body. How many times had she found herself staring at her full behind? Even when they had gone to the gun range to practice shooting, Rebecca couldn't help but oogle as Jill's rounded and perky breasts bounced with every movement she made.

Rebecca shook her head. She _shouldn't _be thinking about this! Jill was her friend, her co-worker... Nothing more, nothing less.

Yet Rebecca wondered how soft Jill's lips would be against hers. She wondered if Jill would be the one to take her virginity. If Jill would...

Suddenly, she heard the door open and quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts. Jill rounded the corner and smiled at her, making her way to one of the stalls. Rebecca turned her head sharply, a large blush spreading across her cheeks. If Jill had ever known...

"Rebecca?" She heard her friend's voice call from inside the stall.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Rebecca stuttered, turning around to face the stall.

"There's no more toilet paper left. Could you get me some?"

"S-s-sure." Rebecca tried to stop stuttering, but couldn't help it. She mentally cursed herself as she grabbed some toilet paper out of a stall and brought it to Jill's. "Here."

Jill opened the door and gave Rebecca a small smile. "Thanks."

Rebecca nodded, turning to leave, but Jill grabbed her.

"Is something wrong? you seem nervous."

Rebecca gulped. "N-no, not at all, I was... I just... I'm fine." Rebecca attempted to sound casual, but failed miserably and she knew it.

Jill smirked. "Sure you are." She crossed her arms over her chest and Rebecca noticed Jill's breasts spill over her crossed arms. She immediately looked up. "Come on, Becky. You can tell me anything! I promise I won't laugh."

Rebecca inhaled. Should she tell her? Now?

"Okay." Rebecca sighed, feeling as though she'd regret this. "I.. I really like someone." She said. She looked at Jill's face to see her reaction, but there wasn't one.

"And?" Jill asked, slightly confused. Rebecca took a deep breath again, inhaling the strawberry scent from Jill and felt her heart race. She couldn't do this! Maybe she could just lie?

"Jill, you know how I'm not good with these kinds of things." Rebecca admitted, feeling slightly guilty. _No she doesn't. I've lied about liking a bunch of different guys and just being to shy to talk to them. She doesn't know anything about these kinds of things! She doesn't even know how badly I want her!_

Jill smiled. "Yeah, you used to like Joseph." She remembered, and Rebecca felt another pang of guilt. How could she do this to someone she loved? How could she just toy with her?

"Yeah, well I like this other person and well..." Rebecca continued. _Quick! Make something up! _"I kind of want to tell them... but I can't because I... I don't have any experience."

Jill didn't say anything, just listened. This was something that Rebecca loved about her. The fact that she could just listen without saying anything was amazing. "I really want to show them how much I love them. I want them to know that I'd give anything to be with them." Rebecca bit her lip, thinking more and more about how much she loved Jill and wanted to tell her as she spoke. "I really want to love them, like they do in movies and stuff and... I can't."

Rebecca felt like crying. Jill saw this and pulled her friend in an embrace. "It's okay Rebecca!" She assured her. Rebecca let out a shaky breath and embraced Jill as well, pulling her closer. The two girls stood there for a while before Jill pulled out of it.

"Rebecca, have you even had your first kiss?" Jill asked curiously. Rebecca blushed and shook her head no. "Well, I don't want to be creepy, but I mean, I could always..."

"Yes." Rebecca interjected, hoping Jill was asking what she was hoping she was. "You can kiss me."

Jill seemed a little taken aback but smiled. "okay, I'm glad you don't think it's weird."

"I'd never think it was weird. You're my best friend."

Jill smiled again and leaned forward. "Just follow me." She said. Rebecca felt faint, her heart beating out of control. Was this really happening? She wished she could pinch herself to see if it was, but she couldn't. Not with Jill leaning in to kiss her.

It felt like forever before Jill's plush lips made contact with her own. She liked the feeling of the tenderness Jill's lips had. She liked the feeling of them moving against her own.

They broke apart and giggled. "That was kind of... nice." Rebecca said shyly and Jill nodded. "Can we try again?"

"Longer?" Jill asked, surprising Rebecca.

"If you want."

This time Jill pulled Rebecca closer and shut the stall door behind her. Rebecca entangled her hands in Jill's short fringe, loving this new feeling that Jill was giving her. Jill moved her lips slowly and passionately, something that surprised Rebecca even more. Rebecca was just about ready to pull away when she felt Jill's tongue slide across her lips, as if asking for entrance.

_Maybe she... Feels the same way?_

Rebecca opened her mouth, feeling Jill's tongue slide in quickly and let out a soft moan. She wanted to stop and apologize but Jill kept going, stroking her tongue against the roof of Rebecca's mouth and then on her own tongue. Rebecca felt herself begin to get wet, letting out another moan before she began to stroke Jill's tongue with her own.

Jill moaned loudly, making Rebecca even more wet. Jill pushed her against the stall and began kissing her aggressively.

_Are we... Are we making out?_

Rebecca dropped her hands down to Jill's shoulders, tracing patterns around her back. Jill shuddered, elliciting another moan again.

Out of nowhere, she pulled away suddenly, leaving Rebecca breathless and hot.

"Rebecca, oh my god." She wiped a trail of saliva that was coming down her mouth, her face a deep red. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No, don't be!" Rebecca shook her head.

"You don't understand." Jill argued. "I'm not helping you... I'm just doing this because I... I want to."

Rebecca felt her heart stop. "You want me?"

Jill blushed. "Yes." She mumbled. "I've always wanted you."

Rebecca felt a rush of excitement fill her. "Then don't stop. Because I want you too."

Jill's mouth gaped open in shock and Rebecca moved closer, seizing her chance. She kissed Jill once again and Jill relaxed. They broke apart again.

"I always thought you liked Chris." Rebecca confessed.

"It's... Complicated." Jill sighed. "To be honest, I don't really know who I like."

Rebecca looked down for a moment before looking back up. "Jill, could we...? Just to see if you like it?"

Jill's eyes widened. "I've never... Not with a girl, at least."

Rebecca smiled coyly. "Don't worry, I watch girl on girl."

They giggled before they embraced once more, kissing and letting out soft moans. Rebecca could feel Jill's erect nipples through her soft shirt as they pushed up against each other and she slid her hands under Jill's shirt. Jill shivered from her cold hands but allowed Rebecca to unhook her bra and massage her large breasts underneath her shirt. Jill moaned again and Rebecca left a trail of kisses down her neck. "Take it off." Rebecca instructed, excitement coursing through her.

"You too."

The girls peeled their work shirts off, both excited at the thought and sight of one another. Rebecca marveled at Jill's full breasts, erect and perky, just waiting to be played with. "You're breasts... Their amazing."

"I like your tits too." Jill giggled, before pinching one. Rebecca swallowed hard, so wet she wanted to begin fucking already. But she'd waited so long for this, and if they were going to do this in a stall then she wanted to make the most of it.

They began to step out of their shoes and pants, pushing them into the corner. Rebecca was glad Jill had taken the handicapped stall, since it was so large. They'd have _plenty_ of room for this.

Rebecca pulled Jill to the ground by the mouth, kissing and massaging, letting out a moan if Jill rubbed her breast or if she kissed her hard.

Rebecca had a strong urge to draw away from Jill's mouth, causing Jill to whine as Rebecca began kissing her collarbone. "Don't worry, just relax." She couldn't believe she was telling Jill this. Her own nerves were skyrocketing right now!

she laid Jill down and took one of her breasts in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the nipple and softly nipping. Jill bucked her hips and moaned loudly again. Rebecca felt the heat coming from her friend's pussy and groaned.

Jill's breath was coming out faster, and it wasn't long until she forced Rebecca off of her and below her. "Stop teasing me." She warned and Rebecca smiled slyly.

"Go ahead then."

Jill looked at Rebecca's pussy before she traced a finger down her clit, causing Rebecca to squirm. She rubbed for a few moments and Rebecca moaned, before she inserted her fingers into her vagina. "A-ahhhh..." Rebecca moaned. She rocked her hips to the rhythm of Jill's fingers and rubbed her own clit and Jill smiled.

"You're tight..." She trailed off and Rebecca simply moaned loudly, beads of perspiration forming at the top of her forhead. "And _so wet_." Jill purred seductively.

"J-J-Jill, aahhh, keep-keep, ooooh..." Rebecca tried to urge her on, to lost in her own pleasure to say anything more. Just as Rebecca felt herself on the edge of orgasm, Jill removed her fingers, licking them and sighing. This only turned Rebecca on more. "Jill?"

Jill twisted herself inbetween Rebecca's legs so that their pussys were touching; each feeling how wet one another was. She then began to grind against Rebecca, who in response raised her hips and grinded with her as well.

The two girls did this for a few moments, moaning with pleasure as their juices mixed. Rebecca wanted to cum so bad, but held back, wanting to experience it with Jill. "Ooooh, Re-Rebecca..." Jill moaned. Rebecca moaned as well, her clit throbbing as it ground across Jill's own.

Rebecca watched Jill's breasts bounce heavily, so erect and ripe. She could already see the hickeys forming from where she had sucked and bit.

"E-E-Eat me ohh-ohhh-ouut..." Rebecca moaned, wanting to feel Jill's tongue inside of hers.

"Mmmmhmmmmm" Jill couldn't say anything. Pleasure was pumping through her body, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. She got off of the soaking Rebecca and perched down, but not before turning around and showing a breathless Rebecca her pulsating pussy.

Rebecca giggled and allowed Jill to lay down on top of her, excited to taste her friend's juices as well.

Both licked the surrounding areas, moaning and panting like crazy. Rebecca felt a rush of her juices gush out and Jill licked it up before entering her pussy. Rebecca gasped and then divulged in Jill's pussy, which was _so _tight.

Lick, suck, lick. Rebecca's head began to get dizzy and Jill was going so fast she couldn't help but moaning, again and again, into Jill's pussy. Jill moaned too and Rebecca liked the way it felt, having her friend's breasts heaving into her stomach, her tongue inside her pussy, her sex dripping in Rebecca's mouth.

"Mmm, mmmmm" Jill moaned. "Mmmm, ah, ah, ah"

Rebecca knew she was going to cum. With the way her hips were jerking to Rebecca's face and how her tongue was moving desperately within Rebecca's pussy, it was obvious.

"Mmm... ahhh... ahhh..." Jill orgasmed, screaming her moan. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Her cum shot onto Rebecca's tongue and she quickly removed it before lapping the rest up. It was only a few moments before she herself came, all over Jill's mouth, who took everything.

The two breathed heavily and Jill got up, kissing Rebecca passionately.

Rebecca enjoyed the taste of her own cum which was still in Jill's mouth. After they were done, they laid beside each other, sweaty and drenched with pussy juices.

"That was... amazing." Rebecca breathed, her pussy still pulsing.

"Mmmhmm." Jill giggled, turning over.

Rebecca eyed her naked form, how her breasts scrunched together, and smiled.

She could get used to this kind of fucking.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE !<p> 


End file.
